1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to a loading mechanism for loading a magnetic tape cassette in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic loading mechanism in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus designed for use with a magnetic tape cassette having a front pivotal closure lid openable for covering or exposing the front opening of the magnetic tape cassette.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND ART
A tape cassette which has a magnetic tape serving as a recording medium is loaded in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus at a predetermined position by means of a loading system in order to perform recording and/or reproduction.
Japanese patent application (Tokugan) Showa No. 60-113782 (U.S. Ser. No. 214,827), which is assigned to the same assignee to the present invention, discloses a loading mechanism for loading a magnetic tape cassette, which has a front pivotal closure member openable for covering or exposing a front opening of said magnetic tape cassette, in the apparatus at a predetermined position. This mechanism comprises an inner cassette holder supporting the magnetic tape cassette thereon, an outer cassette holder for receiving and holding the inner cassette holder within an inner-holder receptacle defined therein, and a sliding means for allowing the inner cassette holder to move horizontally. The front end of the outer cassette holder is pivotably connected to a cabinet of the apparatus so that the outer cassette holder can be moved between an inclined, eject position, at which the magnetic tape cassette can be inserted into or removed from the inner cassette holder, and a preparing position, at which the inner cassette holder is held horizontally therein. After the magnetic cassette is inserted into the inner cassette holder at the eject position, the outer holder is moved from the eject position to the preparing position. Thereafter, the magnetic tape cassette is moved horizontally from the preparing position to a loaded position, at which cassette loading is completed. This mechanism further includes means for actuating the front pivotal closure member from a closed position, at which the front opening is covered with the front pivotal member, to an open position, at which the front opening is open, in synchronism with movement of the outer cassette holder from the eject position to the preparing position. In order to permit pivotal movement of the front pivotal closure member, there is sufficient space between the upper surface of the magnetic tape cassette and the upper wall of the outer cassette holder. In this mechanism, although the magnetic tape cassette and the inner cassette holder are moved horizontally in unison, the outer cassette holder is not. Therefore, the space between the magnetic tape cassette and the outer cassette holder must be relatively large to accommodate the horizontal movement of the inner cassette holder therein.